Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a router, and in particular to a router with a plurality of wide-area network interface.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transaction.
Most current handheld devices include a communication module arranged to perform a wireless or wired communication. Therefore, usage of routers is becoming more frequent. However, making the router to work in the better performance becomes an important issue.